


Dallon And Brendon's Adventure To Becoming Parents

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Dallon gives birth and Brendon is fucking nervous.





	Dallon And Brendon's Adventure To Becoming Parents

  
"I don't want to do this," Dallon cursed as he held a death grip on Brendon's hand, another wave of pain ripping through his body like no other. He had been in labour for over six hours, not having a break from pain or eaten anything which is practically killing him.   
"Shh... Baby, everything is going to be fine," Brendon coaxed, his hand rubbing Dallon's damp hair. He didn't really know what to say to his boyfriend of a year, only seeing birth scenes from movies and tv, which didn't prep him much, now knowing that this was way different than what's on the screens.   
Dallon let out a long, aggravated yell that made Brendon cringe at. He couldn't really take seeing Dallon in pain much longer, he knew the baby would be coming shortly, right? Wrong. "I think I feel pressure," Dallon yelled, causing Brendon to get up and go to find somebody who could check his boyfriend. When somebody did, they were told Dallon was 10 centimetres dilated and was ready to push. Dallon started to cry, making eye contact with Brendon as sobs left his chest. "I'm not ready, I want to go home!" "Baby, you don't have a choice," Brendon said softly, his thumb rubbing the soft skin on Dallon's hand.   
"Argh! Shut up!" Brendon sighed, watching Dallon's face scrunch up in pain as he got hit with yet another contraction.   
The doctor and a few nurses gathered in the delivery room, all ready to help in one way or another. Dallon watched with fear in his eyes as the doctor pulled back the blanket that rested against his skin, helping him put his legs up on the stirrups and sigh.   
"Are you ready, Dallon?" The doctor asked with a slight smile.   
"No." "On the count of three, you can push, okay?" Dallon nodded, his eyes closing and body bracing for the pain he was going to feel in a few seconds. "One... Two... Three!" As he started to push, he felt his baby squirm a bit and move down in his body, causing even more pain. He ended that one push with a grunt, his head hitting the pillow.   
"I can't do this!" He cried. "Yes, you can, baby!" Brendon smiled, his head spinning. "You have to, for our baby..." With that, Dallon was pushing again, feeling his body getting prepared to let the baby out of its hiding place.   
"Push! C'mon, go harder!" Dallon's teeth clenched, his eyes squeezing so tight there were tears coming out. By that point, he didn't even realize he was yelling at Brendon to go die in a hole. But, who wouldn't?  
  
"I can see the head!" The doctor yelled, causing Dallon to reach down and feel around, which yes, he could feel a slimy head with a bit of hair. He let out a cry, already pushing again and realizing that he was actually almost done. "Oh no..." The doctor exclaimed as his eyes widened. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck... Dallon, you have to push as hard as you can for as long as you can!" Dallon started to cry again as Brendon became nervous, watching his boyfriend push as hard as he could and want to die.   
"I can't!" Dallon yelled.   
"You have to because if you don't get the baby out now, your baby is going to die." As Dallon pushed harder, he felt more pain. The shoulders were almost out, but not enough to have the baby just slip out. Brendon even took a look for himself, seeing the face of the child he helped create.   
"There you do, you're doing it! One more big push!" Dallon's chest felt heavy as the last few pushes left his body, wanting to let out a few sobs that he just couldn't because of his lack of breath. Brendon was still holding his hand, but biting his lip, wanting their baby to be okay and healthy.   
  
The sweat that was dripping down his face was unreal. Having to push for almost twenty minutes does take its poll on the human body. And knowing that a baby was hanging out of his body wasn't helping. He looked around to see the nurses all gathering around, each watching eventfully (like it was a movie) at the baby who was almost out. At this point Dallon wasn't the priority, the baby was.   
  
Then, there it was, the cry of the baby. Both Brendon and Dallon let out air that they didn't know they were holding, watching the baby be pulled away and put into a clean towel to make sure it wasn't covered in Dallon good.   
"It's a boy," The doctor smiled, looking back at Dallon. "That was the easy part, don't worry."  
After the afterbirth was out, Dallon was too nervous to even ask for his baby. He just watched the nurse smile as she brought to his arms. He just stared at him for a few seconds before it hit him, he looks like Brendon. Even though their baby isn't ten minutes old, he could tell their baby looked like Brendon. It was the nose. The little button nose that looked like a very small version of Brendon's. And the lips, the very plump lips that make him look like he already had lip injection and he's only a few minutes old. "I think he looks like you..." Dallon whispered, his hand moving the blanket a bit to see his son's face more.   
"Yeah? I don't know about that..." Brendon replied, getting choked up on his own words. "I am so proud of you, you know that?" Brendon placed his lips on Dallon's forehead.   
  
From there, it was all tears. Dallon cried every time he realized he gave birth to a real baby, Brendon cried when he held their baby for the first time, and even Brendon's parent's who got to LA first cried when they too saw how much their baby looks like Brendon. "What are you guys going to name him?" Grace asked, holding her grandson close to her chest. Brendon smiled at Dallon before looking back at his mom, then down to his son.   
"We've decided on Charles. Charlie for short. Dallon thought that would be an amazing boy name because of Kinky Boots." Brendon smiled.   
"Such a good choice!"   
  
The next day, Dallon's parents showed up, who brought over some homemade food for the new parents. Dallon was excited to see his parents, them only having one previous grandchild from his older brother.   
"He's so precious..." His mother cried, watching Charlie stir in his sleep.   
"I can't believe that came out of you, son." His dad chuckled. "I'm happy you found a very handsome man to make a very handsome baby." Even Brendon's siblings came down from Vegas to see the new Urie baby. For Brendon to always say that he doesn't want kids, it was a big surprise that he actually wanted a baby with Dallon. They all laughed with Brendon as they took a family picture, everyone having their kids with them, and the new addition, as well. "Your baby is adorable..." Brendon's sister said as she watched Brendon burp him. "Looks a lot like you,"  
"Yeah, Mom says so, too." Brendon laughed.   
"Well, it's true.


End file.
